


Don’t Make Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Don't Make Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Reader is small, maybe 7 or 8, and ran from home because of whatever reason only to literally stumble through a portal to hell to find themself infront of Crowley?





	Don’t Make Me

Your small bare feet carried you away from your little house that you shared with your mother, father, and two brothers. Your brothers were fifteen, and eleven. Then there was you- the small eight year old that hadn’t been wanted. It was no secret that if you had been a boy, things would have been fine. In your family, boys were cherished, revered. Girls, not so much.

That led you to sneaking out of your room, your long Y/H/C braid hanging down your back, in your white night gown. There was a nip to the air, but that didn’t bother you any.

Living in the country, and being made to do tough chores, you knew when to just suck it up. Your closest neighbor was two miles away, and behind your house was nothing but dense woods. Instead of going towards the house, you chose the woods. Your neighbors would simply bring you home, resulting in you getting in some serious trouble.

While you had no idea what was in those woods that could possibly save you from your miserable young life, you had to try.

You had no idea how long you had been running when you heard voices. Slowing down, you tried to catch your breath.

“Are you sure this will work, Constance?”

“It’ll work. Stop doubting me before I slit _your _throat.” Your eyes widened. That wasn’t something that you were used to hearing.

“We will control the undead in no time. We shall open the gates of hell and bring forth the horde.” The voice sounded older, and it frightened you.

As you backed up, a twig snapped. Your whole body was shaking as you froze. “What was that?”

“Just a deer. Continue on.”

No matter how much your mind told you to turn, to run, your feet would not obey. Before long, the wing picked up. A few strands of hair blew this way and that as you looked around. This had to be a nightmare. That was the only thing you could think of to explain this. Hearing a growling behind you, you slowly turned, looking over your shoulder. While you were unable to see what could be making that sound, you felt as though you were being hunted.

A loud snarl caused a high pitched scream to escape your throat before your feet were pounding against the ground once more. You’d forgotten the voices you had heard, ignored everything but the sound of that vicious, yet invisible, beast. The trees ahead of you seemed almost warped, but you figured that was your mind playing tricks on you.

Tripping, you felt hard rock or concrete hit your knees, and your hands. Your eyes had snapped shut the second your foot had hit that root. “Well, hello, pet.” A man’s voice seemed to echo, but the wind was gone. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw floor. Not the ground of the woods.

You looked up, slowly. “Where am I?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. It was then you realized how thirsty you were from running.

The man was well dressed, and held himself like someone important. “Hell.” He held out his hand for you. “I’m _curious_. How did a little thing like yourself find themselves here?” He asked as you took it.

“I-I was running away from home, sir.” You started, your voice faltering. “I ran into the woods when I heard a couple voices. I stopped, scared. It got really windy, and then I heard a growl. I ran. When I tripped, I landed here.” You looked around, clearly scared.

“Well, love, my name is Crowley. How about we get you home, _Miss_….?” His voice was smooth, and helped calm you.

You shook your head. “Y/N…. Don’t make me go home. _Please_, sir.” Your eyes watered, and you took a step back.

He looked at you, almost concerned. “Are you hungry?” You nodded. “Let’s get you something to eat and you can tell me why you aren’t willing to return to your parents, deal?”

“Yes, sir.” You agreed, taking his hand. He snapped his fingers, and you were elsewhere. “Are we still in hell?” You asked, looking up at him.

“Crowley, you can’t ju– when did you get a kid?” A very tall man walked in, looking upset. You stood behind Crowley slightly, eyes wide.

Crowley glared at him. “Shut it, Moose. She literally _tripped _into hell. She’s hungry, and who better than to feed her than you and your idiot brother?”

You looked up at him. “You aren’t leaving me here with…_Moose_, are you?”

He gave you a small smile. “No, love. Just getting you something to eat.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, you were sitting at the table with Crowley, the tall man named Moose, and a somewhat shorter one called Squirrel. Your feet were swinging as you munched on an apple. There were fries in the oven, as well. “So, care to tell me why you don’t want to return home? Where is home, anyway?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow.

You finished chewing your bite before speaking. “I’m from the country, sir. I live in the middle of nowhere.”

“What state, love?”

“I don’t know.” You said quietly. “We’re home-schooled, so I never really leave our land.”

Crowley didn’t look pleased. “Then I won’t make you. Simple as that.”

You grinned. “_Really_?”

“You know who he is, right?” Squirrel asked.

“Crowley.” You said innocently.

“He means I’m the King of Hell, love.” Crowley told you.

“I’ve always wanted to be a princess.” You smiled.


End file.
